


Pulvis et Umbra Sumus

by Jevil_Joss



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss
Summary: We are dust and shadows.





	Pulvis et Umbra Sumus

Charlie tapped her fingers on the arm of her chair. It wasn’t a bad chair--at least, looks wise. 

The room wasn’t even that big. The white, marble staircase didn’t lead anywhere. The potted flower had been there for years. Nothing except the big screen on the opposite end of the room changed--and it just showed the Constant. It didn’t even focus on anything in particular--it just wandered in its attention, all around. The most interesting thing she’d seen was the Dragonfly attacking some frogs. Nothing else was that important. 

She just wanted something fun to ha--

_ Knock-knock. _

She bolted upright, hand to heart. Charlie slowly walked towards the screen, and looked at the door situated a bit to the left. She reached over, and hesitantly opened it. A small, brown, paper package sat there. Charlie picked it up, then looked out the doorway. 

The multiverse swirled outside. A billion galaxies exploded, imploded, and reformed from the forgotten pieces of the Ancient Ones. 

She closed the door, staring at the package in her hands. She took a note from it--it read simply: 

_ Enjoy. _

_ \--W _

Opening the package, she picked up...a remote? But no. Instead of buttons, it had a list of names: Wilson, Willow, Wendy, Wx-78, Wolfgang, William...and several others. She frowned. Then, she pointed it at the screen and pressed Wilson. 

The screen cut off. Then, it turned back on, but instead of showing some random, lone Beefalo, it cut too a base, filled with stone walls, beefalo pens, hound traps...and the survivors. Wilson cooking some food in a crock pot, Willow simple burning some twigs, and Maxwell...he was simply reading his book.  _ Codex umbra. _ Gasping, she stared down at the remote. She noticed two more buttons at the bottom--simply, Wortox--she knew him--and...Welworthe. 

Curious, she pressed the latter button. The screen cut off again, and when it turned back on, it was showing the Ruins. A large coffin stood in the center of the screen. “Boring!” she cried, turning it back to Wilson. She stared at the remote again. Who had given it to her?

Someone who went by  _ W _ . Weirdly enough, there were too many people that could refer to. She looked back at the screen. If she could see them...why not intervene…?

Black flame flickered into being before disappearing just as quickly. “So, W.” She looked from the remote to the screen. “Thanks for this.” Black flame appeared. Charlie stretched out a shadowy hand and plunged it into the screen. 


End file.
